1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image and audio processing system, and more particularly, to an image and audio processing system for storing audio data in a storage medium with a non-contact audio storage device and for printing an image on the storage medium with a print device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays there are many kinds of greeting cards, such as birthday cards, New Year's cards, Christmas cards, and so on. People who receive greeting cards are influenced by both the patterns and the words on the cards, which help to convey the emotions of the people who sent the cards. Among these cards, some cards provide not only visual messages, such as patterns and words, but also sound messages, such as Christmas cards with Christmas music. Card receivers can look at cards and listen to sound messages from cards at the same time, which has a stronger effect than receiving cards with only patterns or words.
However, an audio greeting card in the market always has an IC memory storing sound data for providing sound messages, and the audio greeting card only plays the sound data stored in the IC. Normal users cannot modify the contents of sound data by themselves so that sound contents of cards are always dull and lack of personal uniqueness. In addition, the conventional audio greeting card plays the sound data stored in the IC memory by a contact method. Unfortunately, when the audio greeting card has imperfect contact or suffers from an imperfect opening design, the sounds cannot be played smoothly after a user opens the card. As a result, the sound provided by the audio greeting card is less effective.